Perseus: The Eldest God
by AngelofDeath08
Summary: Perseus; eldest child of Kronos and Rhea was saved by his mother before his father could devour him. Trained by Chaos and saving his siblings in the First Titan War he only wished for peace and quiet in the void however with the 2nd War on the horizon he has no choice but to involve himself again.
1. The Eldest God

Based on **Lord Perseus Child of Rome** Perseus; eldest child of Kronos and Rhea was saved by his mother before his father could devour him. Trained by Chaos and saving his siblings in the First Titan War he only wished for peace and quiet in the void however with the 2nd War on the horizon he has no choice but to involve himself again.

Percy/Calypso

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

**Prologue: The Eldest God **

In the shadow of Mount Orthrys a young Titaness was sobbing uncontrollably and holding desperately a small bundle wrapped around her arms. She was moving hurriedly through the forest away from the other Titans especially her husband Kronos who was growing ever more paranoid of being overthrown. She looked down sadly at her child who was sleeping contently in her arms.

"Why would anyone want to hurt you little one" she sobbed quietly

"I can keep him safe" offered deep unknown voice

Rhea looked around terrified that the others had found her.

"Calm yourself daughter of Gaia, I have no intention of harming you or your child" said the voice and out of a swirling dark portal walked out a tall dark haired man with glowing dark eyes like a supernova that screamed immense power.

Rhea was stunned "L-Lord Chaos" she stuttered

Chaos looked at her sympathetically "I can shelter your child Rhea, and train him to one day stand beyond any immortal"

Rhea felt her chest swell with hope but also fear that it was a trick "Why would the creator of the universe help me?"

"Because I have seen what Kronos has become and what will occur if he does not stop" Chaos replied "Your son could be the one to see that a true golden age will reign over this world"

Rhea now distracted by the stirring of her baby who had now awoken by the conversation, looked down and saw beautiful purple eyes looking back at her calmly his rounded face an expression of serene peace at his mother. At that moment her son had taken large place in her heart that was immovable; with tears streaming down her face she looked at Chaos who was watching the scene with a sad smile and asked:

"Will I ever see him again?"

"That depends on you Queen of Heaven; I will not hide his past nor his powers from him. I will adopt him as my own but know that though you can see him whenever you wish after Kronos is defeated but until then it will not be safe for you. I will train him to be a true warrior and son of the Creator so that this world can one day be at peace was Chaos' reply.

Rhea smiled sadly "thank you Chaos" as she handed the child over to him he began to chant in an ancient tongue as old as universe itself and a blue aura covered the child, when the aura disappeared Rhea saw the purple orbs of her son glow brightly as his new father's with specks of silver surrounding the iris as his face became more angular.

"Now he is the son the Titan Queen of Heaven and Chaos the Creator" announced Chaos with a pleased tone as the child snuggled in his chest.

He then looked at the boy's mother who was watching the scene with a mixture of sadness and joy and asked what will you call name?

"Perseus" she replied and took one last look at her son whom she will not see again for many years "Be safe my son and know that I love you with all my heart."


	2. The Result of Training and War

**I got this idea when reading one of Anaklusmos14's stories and was thinking of taking my own spin on it and with summer holidays for 4 months with nothing to do I might as well make use of this muse.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson if I did I wouldn't be writing Fanfiction **

**The Results of Training and War**

It had been many decades since Rhea had left her son Perseus in the care of his new father Chaos in that time she had more child with Kronos; Hestia, Hades, Poseidon, Hera and Demeter however unlike with Perseus she could not save them from their father and he devoured them whole. Rhea was heartbroken every time this happened wishing she could do more to save her children however she could not as Kronos and his brother Hyperion took a more careful watch on her after she disappeared all those years ago and returning and claiming that her eldest child was a miscarriage. Suspicious but unable to prove anything Kronos had Hyperion keep an eye on her ever since.

However when Rhea had her youngest child, Zeus, she tricked Kronos into eating a sack of rocks instead allowing her to slip away unnoticed and leaving her son Zeus in the care of Amalthea in Crete she returned back to Mount Othrys without anyone noticing. As she made her way back she looked up the night sky and whispered "Where ever you are Perseus, I hope you're happy"

**The Void**

Meanwhile in the void the young immortal was had grown into a tall young man with windswept black hair with a singular white streak running from his forehead to the back of his hair. His silvery purple eyes glowed with immense power like his father and stood proud and strong. Chaos had taught Perseus everything ranging from history, philosophy, strategy to expertise in every weapon to control of his godly powers which Chaos noticed included mastery of time and healing which he assumed he had inherited from his birth parents however from Chaos he had inherited power over darkness, light and the elements. Chaos also noted that that his influence had increased Perseus time control to the point that it surpassed his father's.

Because of this Perseus had grown wise and intelligent though he often joked and pranked with his father along with his subjects who disliked the formalities of position and believed strongly in the bonds of family. Perseus however powerful was also humble having the Creator as a father erased any form of selfish, stubborn pride that seemed to plague immortals.

When being taught his origins Perseus was enraged that his 'father' would subject his family to such a tortured existence and ruled with an iron fist that sought only to preserve his rule and not the betterment of his subjects. Though he wished he could visit his mother he knew that it would be dangerous for her if he appeared, so he waited hoping his sibling were alright.

It was on one day that Perseus was summoned by his father who was sitting on his throne looking worriedly at his son which Perseus took as a sign that something that bad had happened

"Dad what has happened" Perseus asked looking at his anxious father with concern

"Perseus the time has come for you to announce your presence to your brothers and sisters; Zeus has made Kronos thrown up his your other siblings and they're fighting him at this moment if you do not intervene they're as good as dead" Chaos said looking at his son worried that he might lose his son in the coming war despite his powers

Perseus looked at his father with understanding "Pops this is what I've trained for if I don't stand for what must be done who will?"

Chaos then looked down on his beloved son with pride "then go my boy give the Titans a reason fear Lord Perseus son of Chaos and Rhea!"

Perseus stood tall and with a snap of his fingers dressed in obsidian black armor completed with a Corinthian helmet that matched his armor that obscured his face leaving only his eyes that glowed through the holes. On his back was a scythe with its razor edge sharpened to a point it could slice through anything. On his wrists were dual hidden blades (Assassin's Creed Brotherhood without all the improvements), with another snap of his fingers Perseus vanished into a vortex from the only home his ever known…to war.

**On Mount Othrys**

To say the battle was not going well was an understatement even though Zeus had freed Hestia, Hades, Poseidon, Hera and Demeter. Kronos had quickly regained his wits and attacked with full force quickly bringing Zeus and his siblings on the defensive.

"Puny godlings did you really think you can kill me the Titan Lord" Kronos mocked as he nonchalantly knocked Poseidon away with his sickle while he battered Hades and Zeus a side with his sword

Zeus stood up and spat blood out of his mouth "We will defeat you father and I will take your throne where you now sit" he declared but his voice had a hint of fear.

"Please give you father some credit" as Kronos replied "I've been toying with you so far" his body began to glow with energy "feel my true wrath you impudent godlings!"

"They do not stand alone" can a voice like a clarion call and out of the void stepped out a tall figure encased in black and blasted Kronos with a wave of darkness that blinded the titan lord. Before Kronos could recover Perseus waved his hand, he and his siblings disappeared in a flash of darkness.

**Unknown Location**

Once Zeus recovered his bearings he rounded on the stranger

"Who are you?" he demanded "what business do you have with me and my brethren" his electric blue eyes blazing

"Peace brother" Poseidon held up his hand "we owe this stranger our lives" to the agreement and nods of the others.

The warrior took off his helmet and all the female goddesses had to fight very hard to hide their blushes, his angular face gave a look of nobility and his eyes glowed purple and silver that showed equal amounts of intelligence and power.

"I am your brother children of Kronos, years before my mother gave to Chaos before you were born and I come back to you know to wipe clean the slate" stated the stranger "My name is Perseus and together we will overthrow Kronos "

**And that's Chapter 2 done!**

**For the pairings of the story I was planning to make a Calypso/Percy story as it wasn't done before and I really want to save her from that island but any other ideas are welcome but no harem it doesn't seem believable especially for Percy.**

R&R be kind first story


	3. Finding Family and Searching for Peace

**This next chapter is time skip I can't be bothered writing about the entire war**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

**Finding Family and Searching for Peace**

**9 Years Later**

**Location: Mount Olympus**

To say it was a long war would be a major understatement in Perseus' opinion without an army of their own the Olympians had freed the Cyclopes and brought war to the Titans. With the Cyclopes came the weapons of mass destruction they forged and gifted to Hades, Zeus and Poseidon, the Helm of Darkness was gifted to Hades, The Trident given to Poseidon and the Master Bolt given to Zeus whom Perseus happily called 'Zappy' much to the ire of Zeus.

The Olympians though first suspicious of Perseus eventually warmed up to him in the following months of the planning the war with the titans and later saw him as the supporting and sometimes goofy older brother although he remained completely clueless at the stares and predatory looks Hestia, Demeter and Hera would give him leading to much grumbling from Poseidon and Hades about "lucky bastards and their dimness"

The war was fierce and terrifying the Titans with the intent to destroy the rebellion brought their full forces and battles raged in the heavens that shaped the geography of the world. With both the arrival of the weapons of the Big Three and Perseus' scythe which he named 'Shadow-Storm" the war soon turned in favor of the Olympians.

Now the Olympians were planning their final assault on Mount Othrys and once and for all finish the war.

"We need both Poseidon and Demeter to take the northern slope and draw Hyperion away from the main guard post" stated Zeus as he stared at a map "With the rest of us we can then assault the remaining titans if one of their generals is missing"

Perseus frowned as he looked at the parchment "although true 'zappy' we still need to worry about Atlas, I have a feeling that he will notice the trap"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Zeus roared angrily while Perseus looked up wide eyed innocently whistling

"Regardless" Hestia interjected her eyes charcoal eyes alight narrowed as she broke up the fight "We still have 3 powerful titans that must be dealt with before we move on to father and they are Hyperion, Lapetus, and Atlas"

Perseus thought for a while before he stood up and left the table

"Where are you going" asked Poseidon

Perseus looked up and said "To find clarity" leaving behind and large number of confused looks.

**Sea Coast of Greece**

Perseus walked along the edge of the cliff face where he had gone to think after 9 long years of war he had begun to feel weary of the constant battles and loss of many friends he had made with Cyclopes. Not for the first time he wondered if peace could be accomplished at the end of this war at the rate this was going Zeus would turn out but just as arrogant and paranoid as his birth father was. Sighing he looked to the stars and prayed

"Guide me father that you will show me what must be done" he breathed deeply and prayed again

"Mother I hope you still remember me I will find you when Othrys falls and you be amongst your children again"

With this Perseus turned away and began to walk home.

At the same time a nymph was wondering the sea coast feeling depressed trying to find some source of peace before she returned to her father who was no doubt looking for her to spy on some of the Olympians' allies. She never wanted a war and only joined her father for the sake of family. She turned to walk back not noticing before it was too late that she bumped into someone or something sending her sprawling into the sand.

Perseus turned around when someone bumped into him wondering who was around this time of night, turning around his breathe caught suddenly.

The girl was gorgeous with caramel hair with almond shaped eyes and a milky white face for the first time in his life Perseus blushed.

The nymph looked up in annoyance at the person who was stupid enough not to notice that she was there. She was about to fire some sarcastic retort when her voice got lost midway.

The male was the most handsome man she'd ever seen his body was not too broad but still muscular giving him a more swimmer or runner body shape. His hair reached to his shoulders with one white streak. His eyes were captivating as the silvery purple orbs that radiated power also showed warmth and concern. The nymph felt the heat rising to her face as she struggled not to stare.

They both stared at each other drinking in each other's features before Perseus broke out of his stupor he said quietly "oh sorry about that miss wasn't watching where I was going" with a nervous smile and offered his hand to the girl.

The nymph looked at his hand in a daze before slowly coming to and took the offered appendage before replying "n-n-n-no it was m-m-my fault" she said stuttering as she inwardly cursing herself at making a fool of herself in front of the handsome male.

Perseus now feeling out of his depth when dealing with girls especially pretty ones (he barely understood what Hera and Demeter were talking about half the time) tried to think to something else to say as he pull her to her feet trying to ignore her slender legs when the girl asked curiously at him

"What are you doing here?"

Feeling somewhat self-conscious he answered in a soft voice

"I was thinking of whether or not it is truly worth fighting a war that will only result in more hatred and revenge" before he looked out to the sea.

The girl looked at him in sympathetically and said

"I understand, I'm only in the war because of my father" as she shook her head sadly "I never wanted to be involved in any of this"

Perseus looked at her and realized that he was still holding her hand he kissed it softly and said "Perhaps it would be best that you returned home, this time of night is not safe"

The girl blushing furiously asked "willieverseeyouagain?"

Perseus blinked and said "what?"

She took a deep breath and asked again "Will I ever see you again?"

Perseus smiled at her nervously "how about we meet here at night every crescent moon?"

She while inward bouncing off the walls in delight said as calmly as possible "that would do fine"

As they turned in opposite directions they called out to each other

"I never got your name"

He said "Perseus"

She smiled and said

"Calypso"

**And that's chapter 3 R&R and I'll ignore all flames**


	4. Endgame and Domains

**This will the last chapter of the war and will feature some fight scenes (finally) before moving onto the other gods that will be coming later.**

**Endgame and Domains**

Calypso and Perseus' meetings would continue for over a year as the war reached a small stalemate while both sides planned their final moves.

Perseus learned that Calypso loved to garden and enjoyed the simpler pleasures in life, her current role in the war was nothing more than a healer but was capable of holding her own in any battle. She was also intelligent beyond her years, slowly what became a simple attraction for Perseus genuine feelings and eventually he began to fall in love with her and worried about her constantly over the months.

For Calypso meeting Perseus was an eye opener, she nearly fainted when she found out this soft spoken and adorably nervous man was also what the Titans called "The Deathbringer" the armored figure that would rain down destruction and death on their forces and chained Oceanus in the depths of the ocean. She as she found out more about him she learned that he was a humble man that would do anything to protect his family. Strangely she found worrying about him in between their meetings when news of the war reached the Titans; she was not romantic but somehow this philosopher and warrior had stolen her heart.

**On the Edges of Mount Othrys**

The Olympians had gathered all armed and dressed in their battle raiment stood at the forefront of their forces starring at the distant peak of Titan base.

"So it has come to this" Said Hades quietly with his helm of darkness radiating a dark aura as he stared at the amount of monsters that had gathered around the base of the mountain.

"Today decides whether we rise like never before or fall to depths uncertain" muttered Poseidon his fingers twitching on his trident "

"Victory or death" roared Zeus as his lightning bolt flared dangerously then he turned to his forces he yelled "CHARGE!"

The Olympians charged forth into the fray with their allies as battle was joined, a single lone figure watched the two sides clashed in the final battle that would decide who would rule.

"Cry Havoc and unleash the dogs of war" (1)said Perseus quietly as he too took off into the battle his scythe glowing with blue aura as storm clouds grow over his head and the earth trembled at his approach.

**3 hours into the battle**

Perseus dodged the strike of an Aethiopian Drakon with a quick jump to the side and with a quick slash with 'Shadow Storm" it's head rolled to the ground as it disintegrated Perseus had no time to celebrate as a minotaur raised its battle axe and attempted to cleave him in two. Perseus quickly ducked underneath the blow and blasted the monster with green fire. Telling his battalion to keep moving forward.

Step by step he and his forces slowly made their way through droves of hell hounds and other monsters to reach the summit.

"Cyclopes ready wall formation" Perseus roared as his soldiers formed a wall of shields behinds him gathering his will Perseus summoned tornadoes from skies and sent them straight at the horde of rushing monsters which then proceeded to tear through their ranks with abandon.

"Charge them!" Perseus ordered as his Cyclopes charged in an organized fashion ripping their way through anything that survived.

Finally reaching the summit what Perseus saw nearly stopped his heart.

His siblings were in a very bad way, Hestia, Hera, and Demeter where exhausted and but holding their own against Hyperion, Poseidon was winning against Iapetus but was getting exhausted. Hades and Zeus were double teaming Kronos but were being driven back.

Seeing that his sisters were in need of his help more Perseus flew straight at Hyperion and tackled him before he could bring his sword down on Demeter. Both crashed to the ground before separating

"So the 'Deathbringer' finally appears" mused Hyperion his body glowed with energy and small cuts dripped ichor.

"This must end Hyperion" growled Perseus and with that he drew his scythe glowing with deadly blue aura sent an energy wave straight at the Titan of Light

Hyperion spun out of the way and sent blasts of burning white fire at the black armored warrior who in turn counted with tendrils of darkness which wrapped itself around Hyperion draining him of his energy while Perseus was sent flying and smashed through a wall.

Hyperion shock free as Perseus got back up again and they clashed as sparks erupted between scythe and sword the ground cracked beneath them as both forces sought to overcome each before both fighters were blown back from the pressure.

Hyperion preparing a shockwave to blow his enemy away charged his energy; Perseus seeing his opportunity summoned the pillars of rock trapping Hyperion's limbs before sending tendril of shadows at the Titans of Light while at the same time Hyperion in a desperate ploy fired to blast of fire at Perseus sending him flying into the ground of the main atrium.

Groaning Perseus shook his head disorientated and focused and stood up slowly. He looked up and saw Hyperion unconscious flickering dimly drained of his energy.

Perseus turned and saw Iapetus down was well and Poseidon fighting with his brothers against their father. Shaking all tiredness and pain from his limbs Perseus ran to join in the last fight.

Only to be knocked aside by Kronos' greatest general

"So Kronos' oldest whelp" rumbled Atlas as he picked up the limp form of Perseus "I will break you like a dog insolent child" the Titan roared and raised Perseus above his head only to feel a sharp pain in the calf of his leg which gave way causing him to drop the god.

Atlas looked down and saw a knife sticking out of the muscle in his leg; his eyes widened in shock to see his daughter cradling Perseus' head in her lap, her eyes glaring fiercely at him at her father.

"Keep away from him!" she hissed

"So my daughter turns traitor" Atlas rumbled furiously as golden ichor flowed from his leg "I'll teach you to respect thy parents girl" at this he charged at Calypso as she prepared for the oncoming onslaught

Only for Perseus to tackle Atlas to the ground and proceed to grapple with him wrestling the missive Titan to the ground.

Perseus knew he had only taken Atlas by surprise and would soon recover he desperately sought a way to end this fight quickly. His eyes caught sight of the cave that contained the pillar that held up the weight of the sky.

Roaring at the effort Perseus threw the Titan general into the cave breaking the pillar forcing onto Atlas' back which an almighty crash, the sky itself. Screaming in agony the Titan held the weight of the entire sky as Perseus approached with a dark expression on his face his eyes glowing like supernovas that bore no mercy.

"I heal your wounds Titan" as green energy flowed through Atlas healing his wounds "to make sure that you bear the weight of the sky of all of eternity; that all will remember the folly of the Titans"

Turning around he saw Calypso looking at her father sadly with a hint of pity; he embraced putting as much comfort into that hug as possible. He then looked at straight in her eyes and said

"After this is over I have something to ask you beloved" and gave a peck on the lips before moving off to the battle but found that she was still holding on to his hand and pulled him into a deeper kiss. Surprised initially he eagerly began kissing her back making her moan as his tongue explored her mouth.

As they broke off reluctantly she look up at him and whispered "be safe my love" as he took off to his father.

Kronos was now on the defensive with all the Olympians fighting him at once he resorted to using his time powers to slow their offensive. Zeus hurled his lightning bolt once again at the titan lord only for him to block at the last second while parrying Poseidon's trident with his sickle. The other Olympians were trapped inside the Kronos' sphere on time where unable to reach the Titan before he moved to another location.

Kronos swatted Zeus aside and was about to slash Hades' throat with his sickle before he was blasted back by a ball of black fire. Perseus wielding his scythe slashed the time sphere of Kronos allowing the other Olympians to join the battle. Moving quickly the Demeter trapped Kronos in a tangle of vines, Hestia and Hera kept him back with fire and godly energy. Zeus and Poseidon fired the Master Bolt and Trident respectively. Hades and Perseus unleashed waves of darkness on the Titan Lord, the result was an explosion that could be seen from the other side of the world.

When the smoke cleared the Olympians saw their father laying at their feet utterly defeated. Victorious the gods cheered and roared, declaring the end of the Golden Age.

Perseus only sought one person collapsing into her arms inhaling her scent of cinnamon he breathed out contentedly glad that it was finally over.

**Mount Olympus 3 Days after the battle**

After the celebrations had died down the new rulers of the earth met on dividing the realms between them.

Zeus first spoke "I will take the realm of the sky and rule the lightning and thunder" as a crash of thunder boomed as he spoke

Poseidon rolling his eyes at the theatrics announced "I will take the seas and rule the storms and shake the earth"

Hades spoke grudgingly "I will take underworld and rule souls that pass through the realm of the dead"

It was then Perseus who then stood and said "I will take the void and take Kronos' rule of time and of the elements"

It was then decided to gift the other Olympians with their realms

To Demeter was given the plants and all growing things to govern

To Hestia was given the hearth and home to protect

To Hera was given marriage and the heavens to watch over

It was then that Titans were imprisoned in Tarterus as they screamed for vengeance except for Amphrite and Calypso who were spoken for by both Poseidon and Perseus.

Taking Calypso by the hand Perseus had led her to the top of Mount Olympus that sat above the clouds and gave a flower that bloomed only at the crescent moon; the very same on the night they first met as it bloomed it showed a simple single silver ring with a beautiful emerald glowing. Calypso gasped as Perseus knelt down before her and asked her to marry him.

"Yes" she squealed and kissed him passionately which he returned with vigor. However she broke the kiss her eyes narrowed and her sweet voice sent shivers down Perseus' spine" If you ever do anything stupid like what you did three days ago, I'll make you wish that my father got that mister?" as she poked him in the chest

Perseus gulped loudly and said "yes dear"

"Good" Calypso said brightening up "so where to next before we head home"

Perseus looked melancholy "to find my mother"

Rhea looked sadly at her children going through their business, they didn't need her anymore, she never took part in their lives and they were all grown up and independent to the former queen of heaven she had nowhere to go and her children didn't even want her.

"Mother" came a voice that resonated deep within her heart as she looked up and saw one whom she never thought she'd see again.

"Perseus" she whispered as tears poured down her face at the sight of her oldest child grown up into a mighty god. Perseus took in the face of her mother and saw her beauty had not diminished with age he open his arms to her and she ran sobbing and embraced him fiercely as though he'd disappear if she let go crying into his chest.

"Mother, whatever my siblings think I won't leave you to wander the earth looking at past regrets" Perseus said looking in his mother's eyes "you can come and live with me and Calypso in the void and look and after our children" He saw hope and joy alight his mother's face "and" he continued as he lowered his voice "I wish to know my mother"

Rhea pulled her son into another bone crushing hug thanking whatever higher power for giving her a second chance and for giving her son back to her. She pulled away and said "but Perseus you could rule Olympus and the earth if you choose"

Perseus looked at her with a tried look in his eye "mother I've lived in both peace and war in what short time I've lived even by mortal standards; I've grown weary of the constant struggle and cycles of warfare and hatred that our kind endures in out eternity in the void I can find rest and raise a family without fear and live free"

Rhea saw in his eyes a man who had seen too much in such short a life and her heart wrenched that she wasn't there to comfort him in his distress she then vowed to herself that no more would her son be put through that. She nodded to him

"Come my son; let's go home"

**1: William Shakespeare**

**And Done! **** 4 chapters in one day I'm on a role **

**R&R flames will be ignored **


	5. We are Family

**So not bad for my first story will be updating whenever possible and when I find inspiration **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

**We are Family**

Perseus for the past hundreds years had lived happily in the void with his mother and wife. During this time he had constructed a mighty city that rivalled the might of Olympus and far surpassed it in beauty. Its buildings spiraled and gleamed with a silvery hue. Giant trees dotted the city with milky white leaves that glowed in the light of two moons.

Perseus had married Calypso in the following months after the war, it was the weeks leading up to the big day that Perseus experienced the true horror of wedding planning in which his soon to be wife and his mother had taken to with great enthusiasm. Finally to his great relief the day came on the highest peak that overlooked the city that Perseus son of Chaos and Rhea had married the daughter of Atlas. As a wedding gift Perseus carved a massive ruby in the shape of a rose with a pearl which hovered above the great gem that glowed with a florescent blue in the center of the city with the inscription _this symbolizes the love for my wife and home to this I vow to honor and keep her in good times and bad all the days of my life this I swear on the Styx and to Chaos._ Needless to say Calypso cried when she saw this while Rhea beamed with pride and happiness at her son's vow to be faithful forever to his wife.

Perseus had offered sanctuary to the neutral Titans and minor nature spirits and had been left stranded and homeless at the end of the war which they gratefully accepted lead by Prometheus and his family, soon Perseus city had come to life.

It was thus City of the Flower Gem came to be

In the year that followed Calypso had borne a son, to Perseus' delight to which he named the boy Centrius. Rhea was cooing with delight at while the child securely in her arms while Calypso was holding hands with her husband who was watching the scene with a tender look on his face.

As his world continued to grow and flourish Perseus' thoughts began to wander back to his siblings, he wondered how they were coping and whether Zeus had let his arrogance corrupt him just like Kronos and Oranous before him.

Resolving himself Perseus after saying a quick goodbye to his mother and a quick kiss to his wife who pulled him back and gave him a proper goodbye (which lasted several hours and seven broken tables) strapped his scythe to his back and step through his portal.

Perseus the God of Time and the Elements had returned to the world.

**At the base of Mount Olympus**

Hephaestus was walking dejectedly away from the only home his ever known his father had cast him off Olympus due to his appearance stating that he would never have such an ugly son.

Hephaestus sighed as he continued to limp away not noticing that he about to crash before it was too late and he landed on his rear. His vision darkened as a figure stood in front of him blocking the sun making the tall figure more intimidating especially with the massive scythe that radiated power even more than his father's master bolt.

The figure looked at the young immortal contemplatively and spoke his deep resounding voice waking Hephaestus from his stupor

"Why do you wonder away from Olympus child?" his purples eyes stared unblinkingly into the young god's and noticed a spark of intelligence and inventive genius but simmered with betrayal and hurt

Gulping the young god told his story to this stranger the more he heard the more he became enraged and disappointed in his younger brother it seemed that ruling Olympus had not tempered Zeus' pride only enhanced it

Giving the boy a look of sympathy the stranger spoke "It seems my brother still has much to learn"

Hephaestus gaped in awe of the black figure "y-you're the Deathbringer; the God of Time and the Elements" he then bowed low

Looking amused Perseus lifted the boy upright "you need not bow lad" he said kindly "you're family and families do not need to be so formal around each other"

Hephaestus looked confused nobody but Hestia said that on Olympus.

Perseus seeing he confusion in the young god's eyes spoke again "lad let me tell you that even in our early days Hera was always thinking of perfect families but I disagree family stick together no matter who they are and forgive each other no matter what"

Taking his arm around Hephaestus he pulled the boy into the void. The young god's breath hitched at the sight of the great city of the Flower Gem as Perseus gestured him to follow

"Come this way lad and I will make you a true Olympian"

For the next year Perseus would school Hephaestus in his blooming powers noting what he saw in the young god's eyes when he first met he took Hephaestus to his forge where the boy took too immediately. Rhea and Calypso welcomed Hephaestus warmly, Rhea glad to know another of her grandsons she immediately began mothering him making up for the lack of attention his own parents had given him. He quickly won Calypso over by making cradle for the young Centrius who he loved to spoil with little gifts.

At the end of his training Hephaestus was reluctant to leave the void but Perseus said he must make his own path in the world and become truly great and he was welcome back any time gifting Hephaestus with some of his mastery of fire, with a heartfelt manly hug and a promise to be a true Olympian Hephaestus the Smith God left to take to world by storm.

**3 years later (I'm not sure about the real timeline so I'm making this up)**

**In a Cave in the Island of Delos**

Leto was in holding her children closely as the Great Serpent approached as the ground shook as it moved ever closer towards its prey, her babies. Artemis and Apollo although managing to wound the monster grievously could not hope to destroy such an ancient and powerful monster at such a young age.

Giant snake suddenly stopped its tongue flickered out nervously as it swayed its head side to side looking for whatever had caused this feeling of dread before a sickening SCHELPP its head had been blown apart.

Staring at the scene in shock Leto looked up and saw a tall dark haired man with blazing silvery purple eyes wielding a large silver bow from where the arrow that had blown the monster's head off had been released from. Leto instinctively took a step back from the approaching 'Deathbringer' but he held his hands in a peacefully gesture and said

"Peace Leto I've only come to ensure my niece and nephew are safe" said the god as he looked at the two youths who were staring at him with awe

Leto struggled to contain herself from embracing the man who had saved her life and of her children taking a deep breath she said

"Thank you Perseus you saved me and my children for that I'm eternally grateful"

Seeing the sadness in her eyes Perseus leaned in and whispered "when you tire of this world you will be welcomed to my home I'm sure the other Titans will be pleased to see you again"

Nodding she bent down and inspected her blond haired son Apollo as Perseus walked back into the wilderness not noticing a certain silvery eyed child running after him.

Bending down near a stream to make out tracks to see if there were any more monsters were in the area Perseus noticed a lock of auburn hair watching him in the trees. Waving her down he called out

"I don't bite you know"

Slowly the girl climbed down and asked in childish excitement

"What are you doing? what's that weapon you used? , can you train me?..."

Laughing at the girl's enthusiasm Perseus began answering her questions shocked at the rate she was absorbing his lessons he began to train her in the Ways of the Hunt

Spending some weeks on the island Perseus began instruction the twins with archery and teaching Artemis the how to track down monsters while Apollo seemed to be content with just playing music. At the end of this with the two of them ready to journey to Olympus Perseus and Leto were saying their goodbyes to her children.

"You have learnt well you two" announced Perseus proudly "become mighty gods do me proud"

With this Perseus gave Apollo a lyre and with instructions to seek out Hephaestus for a weapon, grinning brightly Apollo took off without a look back.

Artemis however was a different story looking at man whom she thought of as a father she tearfully embraced him sobbing that she wouldn't see him again.

Perseus knelt down and looked at "My little silver flower you'll see me again until then" he unstrapped his silver bow "remember me when you wield this and do me proud little huntress"

Taking the weapon Artemis looked at Perseus with a fiery spark in her silver eyes "I promise you Perseus, I will make you proudest uncle" with that she took off towards the sunset not before she heard her teacher's parting words

"You already have"

**And done! Please R and R all flames will be ignored**


	6. Losing Patience

**First I would like to say a heartfelt thank you to all my reviewers and all the people who have been following the story. **

**Chapter 6 will the last chapter of background history before I move onto the book series I will finish at the Last Olympian unless people want me to continue towards the Heroes of Olympus**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

**Losing Patience **

"_Word of advice if you're stuck between taking on all the monsters in the Underworld and pissing off my uncle Perseus always, always take the monsters"-Hephaestus on Perseus' rage_

As the years passed by in the void Perseus and Calypso's son Centrius had grown into a giant of an immortal standing at nearly 7 feet tall with a broad chest and muscular frame with his mother's almond eyes and his father's hair down to the white streak he had made a very imposing figure. It was too bad as Centrius was the definition of the word gentle giant he was painfully shy and self-conscious but fiercely protective of his family just like his father and mother, he was also loyal to his father whom he saw as his hero and mentor as well. Perseus wanting his son to stand on his own two feet and become a man out his rather large shadow named Centrius as the Sentinel of the Rose, the watcher and protector of his city and resolve disputes peacefully if possible hoping his son would grow bolder and more sure of himself if he had talked to different people. It worked to some degree as his son had stopped looking at the ground and stood proud although he still remained quiet and soft spoken when he wasn't doing his duties.

During this time Calypso fell pregnant again and gave birth to beautiful twin daughters who looked like mini versions of their mother except for their father's mesmerizing eyes. Perseus fell in love with them instantly and named them Penelope and Cleopatra proclaiming them jewels of the City. Rhea was squealing with delight at the thought of more grandchildren to spoil and Centrius hovered over their crib protectively whenever he was off duty.

Artemis and Hephaestus visited Perseus and his family as often as they could slip away from Olympus. Artemis inspired at how the man she had seen as a father offer sanctuary to all the Titans who had not fought but lost everything to the war thought of doing the same with abandoned girls who had been spurned and betrayed by men back on Earth. Her standards of men had been raised dramatically when she had met Perseus and later his son, the men of Earth were of poorer quality compared to those two. Artemis had started calling Perseus 'dad' and Calypso 'mum' when an accidently slip of the tongue lead her first calling Perseus 'dad', which lead to her covering her mouth as her face flushed in embarrassment. Perseus had embraced her warmly and told her he had already considered her his oldest daughter; Calypso meanwhile who was still pregnant at the time nearly suffocated the poor girl with a bone crushing hug when she had called had first called her mum. Artemis took those words to heart and began slowly moving her things into the room where she stayed whenever she visited and baby sited the twins with her grandmother when she got the chance.

Hephaestus meanwhile become an older brother with Centrius and made armor forged from Imperial Gold and huge broadsword that complimented imposing figure that was Centrius. He had encouraged Centrius to come out of his shell more often to the gratitude of Centrius' parents. Hephaestus had brought some of this best forge works to Perseus to inspect where Perseus would point out some minor flaws in the metal work and praised the precision of the smith god's strikes at the hot metal and his enchantments to the weapons he made. Hephaestus was glad he had a mentor who would give him some constructive feedback to improve his skill.

However the peace and contentment that Perseus was enjoying currently was not to last as his sister Hestia, the only one of his siblings that had kept in constant contact had called him over stating that Zeus was about to gift one of his daughters, Hebe, to Heracles who had been made a god.

Perseus was furious; he had watched the labors of the supposedly 'great' hero and was disgusted by his vain pride and now one of his nieces was being given to him like some common whore which she would most likely be treated seeing Heracles' many acts of infidelity to his mortal wife.

His purple eyes pulsed with anger as he opened the void portal to Olympus, it was time that his brother and he had a little chat.

**Mount Olympus**

"If we have no other objections" continued Zeus as he pointedly ignored the protests of Hera, Artemis, Athena and the tears that were rolling down Hebe's face "I think my son would like collect his bride"

Heracles who was wearing a smug smirk the whole time was about to grab his prize as his look turned lecherous when huge pressure bore down on the room forcing him to his knees and the Olympians to grip the handles of their thrones tightly

"**YES I THINK I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY" **and out of a swirling dark portal stepped out Perseus his face contorted with rage and fury, his scythe was glowing dangerously with pulsing blue light and his silver purple eyes radiated like supernovas.

Zeus paled at the sight of his enraged older brother who was now looking at Heracles with disgust on his face "**PATHETIC" **he roared and swatted Heracles aside with a flick of his pinky and taking his scythe in his hand he surveyed the room and the assembled gods before his eyes widened before narrowing "Where is Hestia and Hades' thrones" he asked in a deathly quiet voice that echoed through the throne room

Zeus gulped before his stubborn pride returned "you have no right to ask who runs Olympus brother after all" he finished smugly "never wanted to be part of this council"

Perseus didn't even bother to reply as he slowly walked towards Zeus throne as white fire erupted at his every step and the ground trembled at his wake grabbing his youngest brother by the throat, his eyes aflame, and smashed Zeus into the floor and hissed

"That doesn't give you right lord your powers over others especially your family and mortals Zeus! How many have suffered because of your paranoia and pride? **HOW MANY?!** Perseus finished with a roar and threw Zeus into his throne which cracked under the time god's rage. Ares and Dionysus rushed to attack Perseus ignoring the other's shouts not to interfere before being blown back with a casual and dismissive wave of Perseus' hand not taking his eyes off Zeus.

He then stabbed his scythe into the ground and showed his godly form that towered over the Olympians, his obsidian armor gleamed and his helmet gave an aura of menacing anger. His light was so intense that it nearly blinded some of the newer Olympians. Standing tall he announced

"**HEAR ME OLYMPUS LET THIS DAY BE A REMINDER FOR SPITING WITHOUT CAUSE, LETTING YOUR STUBBORN ARROGANT PRIDE OVERRULE YOUR WISDOM AND PALYING WITH MORTALS LIKE TOYS". **

With these words Perseus effortlessly picked up a struggling Heracles and hurled him off Mount Olympus and cursed him feel the pain and heartbreak he had caused others in his life.

Turning around and levelling a glare at Zeus who flinched under his gaze, his eyes softened as he saw Hebe looking at him hopefully, speaking in a much quieter voice "and I offer a home to any minor god who wishes to leave this accursed place" with that he took Hebe by the arm and lead her through a portal to her to her new home.

**The Void 2 days later**

Hebe had awoken content for the first time in weeks happy that she was free of that insufferable hero Heracles and safe in her uncle's home. Wandering around his house and turning a corner she bumped into a huge man wearing golden armor.

Centrius had just finished his work for the negotiating a new housing settlement on the outskirts of the city that had taken all night and was just walking towards his sisters' room to say good morning when he felt something or someone bump into him.

Looking down he saw pretty blond girl with her hair tied in a braid with crystal blue eyes staring up at him blushing he offered his hand to her and said quietly "Hello father didn't say anything about guests may I ask you are?"

Hebe looked up at the man and the first thought that came into her mind was "he's cute" and looking speculatively at his broad chest and heavy set arms "scratch that he's gorgeous" she inwardly squealed before carefully shaking his hand and said "Hebe, so you must know this city pretty well huh"

Centrius blinked looking a tad confused at where this conversation was going and tilted his head to the side, which Hebe found completely adorable, and said "yes"

Hebe beamed widely "good then you can show me around to take me dinner after, I'll see you in an hour" and she walked away making sure to sway her hips provocatively. Centrius shook his head in complete confusion and asked "Was I just asked out in on a date?" before walking off to say good morning to Cleopatra and Penelope and wondering what to wear.

Calypso who was watching the entire scene with a mischievous smirk on her face from a side room was gleefully clapping her hands in delight.

"So I take it the room selection for Hebe being near the girls' room so that she would meet Centrius when he came home was a total coincidence" came an amused voice. Calypso turned around and saw her husband leaning on the wall with mirth in his eyes.

"Actually it was your mother's idea, I just didn't say anything" she said with a small smirk and pull him into a kiss "now you still have to pay me back for all those weeks you spent away" she finished with a pout.

Perseus just smiled and pull his wife into a deeper kiss and asked "how much do I owe?"

"Quite a bit I'm afraid" she sighed before with pushed him into the bed and straddled him "now get busy husband" she demanded


	7. Patrons and Champions

**Finally we've reached the timeline of the book series I won't go into sea of monsters and the lightning thief cause I'm planning on the making Thalia the child of prophecy that and the more interesting battles are from Titan's Curse onwards.**

**Anyway onto the disclaimer and chapter **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

**Patrons and Champions**

**Many Millennia later near the border of Camp Half Blood**

Thalia's day could not get any worse, first she and her friends Luke and Annabeth were exhausted from weeks of non- stop running, second their guide Grover, who apparently was leading them a camp that was safe for demigods like them , was unconscious and being dragged along by Luke. And third? There was a massive swarm of monsters being led by the three furies snapping at their heels.

The Fury Alecto screeched "Your father thinks he can break the Pact without consequence child? You will feel the wrath of our master for Zeus' arrogance!"

Thalia turned slightly and to her horror she saw the horde gaining on her and her friends turning to Luke she yelled "Go on without me, I'll hold them off!"

Luke's eyes widened with shock "no! I'm not leaving you fend off those things we're a team remember?!"

Thalia shook her head sadly "Annabeth and Grover won't get to the boundary in time, it's me they want they'll leave you guys alone"

Luke opened his mouth in protest but stopped when he saw Thalia glaring at him with her electric blue eyes alit with determination. He looked at her sadly and gathered Annabeth in his arms and slung Grover over his shoulder and mouthed a silent "good luck"

Thalia took a deep breath and tapped the bracelet on her wrist forming her shield with dead of the gorgon Medusa and tapped a quick code on a small mobile phone which formed into a celestial bronze sword that crackled with electricity and charged at the monsters.

Swinging her sword wildly she slashed through a hell hound that had taken a leap at her and twisting in the air she stabbed at draconian woman in the heart. Smashing her shield at the fury Megaera sending her flying backwards she twirled her sword and decapitated a Laistrygonian. However she began to quickly tire and her sword was knocked out of her grasp as a Cyclopes smashed its club into her chest breaking more than a few ribs. Gasping a painful breath she flung her shield with all her strength at the Cyclopes which embedded itself in the monster's eye dissolving the creature into dust. Alecto seeing the demigod defenseless stabbed her claws into Thalia's stomach and knocked her into the waiting jaws of a hell hound.

There was boom of thunder and the monsters backed off into a circle surrounding Thalia sensing the death of the daughter was close. A lightning bolt tore through the sky that went not for the monsters but at Thalia.

Thalia then heard a snap of fingers and all was quiet. Groaning in pain she saw a tall man in black armor with black hair with a white streak gleaming in the twilight kneeling next to her chanting in Ancient Greek as cocoon of green energy surrounded her repairing muscle and re-growing bones and skin. Thalia breathed easier and she felt her strength return on her, staring at the man she saw pulsating purple eyes with streaks of silver. Unsure of who this man was she asked "Who are you"

The man looked at her sadly and said "I'm Perseus young one and I'm your uncle"

Thalia gasped and looked at the newly identified Perseus carefully it was obvious that he was a god but she did not remember any god that matched his description let alone the three sons of Kronos.

Seeing the confusion in her eyes Perseus explained "I've kept out of the affairs of mortals and Olympians for many millennia child, it is only necessity and my brother's continued disregard for the stirrings around him that I've returned once more to the mortal world"

Thalia gasped out loud "You're the eldest god! Perseus the Deathbringer"

Perseus winced "they still kept that crappy name" he groaned "I thought it would've died out in the last three thousand years"

Thalia couldn't help but giggle at her uncle's response to his name but realized that she was still surrounded by monsters ready to gut her she looked around panicking and saw the creatures still their evil grins frozen on their faces.

Perseus saw what his niece was looking at and snorted "don't bother about them Thalia, I'll send them back to their master" with a snap of his fingers the earth rumbled and cracked monsters tumbled into them in droves before the earth closed up again.

"Now Thalia we have important things to discuss" Perseus said looking down at his niece who was staring at him in barely disguised awe "you now stand at a crossroads, your father Zeus had planned to turn you into a tree to guard the magical borders of Camp Half Blood" he frowned at this "you can do this and avoid a prophecy that predicts a child who either bring salvation or ruin to Olympus or" he stopped at to stared into her eyes his face serious "you take the responsibility and ensure that Titans never regain control of this world though I warn you the path of a hero is often perilous but should you decide this I will make you my champion and protect you from tragedy that befalls most heroes"

Thalia's head was swimming her father had tried to turn her into a tree?! Hades had wanted to kill her just because she was a child of Zeus she face contorted with anger

Perseus looked at her face and spoke sternly "Do not judge my brother so harshly Thalia, Hades has lost countless lovers and children to Zeus only for the sole fact that they were his but you still haven't answered my question Thalia"

Thalia nodding at her understanding before looking at her uncle with determination "I will take the prophecy it is my responsibility and I won't run for someone else to suffer in my stead."

Perseus smiled proudly "You will be a great hero Thalia Grace, someone worthy of tales that will last throughout the ages" He then picked up her sword and laid his hands on it muttering a small chant causing it glow slightly. Giving it back to Thalia he also hung a silver pendant that was in the shape of a phoenix taking flight around her neck. "To show that you have the blessing of the eldest god Thalia Grace it will keep most monsters at bay, good luck my champion I will be watching" smiling kindly at the girl he instructed her to look like she rolled underneath the lightning bolt before it hit and pretend to limp back to camp.

Nodding her understanding Thalia rolled on her side to the side of the frozen thunderbolt and got back up gingerly as Perseus released them from the frozen moment in time and limped over the hill. Thalia thought back over crazy last twenty minutes after being prepared to die, avoiding being turned into a tree and gaining the blessing of a powerful god, Thalia smiled maybe today wasn't so bad after all.

**And done! Next chapter will have a small timeskip and a rematch between Atlas and Percy and a wedding **

**See you next time!**


End file.
